


Within

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Party, Porn With Plot, Remote Vibrators, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Suits, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Poe, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, all the gay ships but finnpoe is center, and i do too, pleasure in public, these two fuckers really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe asks Finn for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within

Finn rolls the sleek, gunmetal-grey vibe between his hands. “You sure about this?”

Poe’s fastening his tie, teeth showing in a full grin. “Just think about it… you get to torture me _all_ night, and when I can’t take another fucking second,” he walks over to Finn and stares into his eyes, “we… make a quick escape into the nearest empty room, and by then we’ll both be good and ready.”

Finn bites his lip. “You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?”

“I’ve been thinking about it all day, buddy.”

“Well,” he holds it between two fingers and slides his hand into Poe’s smooth black pants, teasing him for a bit before sliding it inside of him, “can’t say no to that.”

Poe’s eyes are closed, something soft and content escaping his lips.

“Snap’s gonna hate us if he finds out…”

Poe laughs, _“He won’t.”_ He reaches into his pocket and shows Finn a small, round device. “All you have to do is press it.”

Finn takes it, grinning. “I’m not gonna use it until we get there. I want it to be a surprise.”

Poe kisses him, both hands on his head. _“God,_ I fucking love you, Finn.”

Finn’s hand comes back to his side. “Now, can you _please_ help me get this damn tie on?”

-

Finn turns the key, the engine dying out as he puts a hand on Poe’s thigh. “You ready?”

“Nervous?”

“Not a fucking chance,” Finn scoffs.

They exit the car and make their way up the driveway to the door. A few cars are already parked; Finn can make out a few people through the curtain.

Poe stops him before he knocks, grabbing his tie and pulling him in for a kiss. “You look… _really good_ in a suit, Finn.”

He smiles. “Likewise.”

Poe knocks, and Bastian answers the door. “Hey, look at you two! Come in; Snap’s out with the guests, as usual.”

Finn takes the lead, making his way to the living room and waving to Snap.

“You made it!”

Poe gives Finn a look before stepping forward to hug the man. “Of course we did.”

“C’mere, Finn,” he steps forward and wraps both arms around him. “I missed you guys.”

“You too, Snap.”

“We’ve got plenty of food and booze, help yourselves. I’ve gotta check on the pie, so I’ll be back in a sec, ok?” He pecks Bastian on the cheek, walking through the doorway.

Poe gives Finn a nod. “Let’s grab something to drink.”

He leans on the table. “So?”

Finn downs the champagne. “What?”

“Y’know…”

“Isn’t it supposed to be a surprise?”

Poe laughs. “Guess so.”

“Trust me, I’m not forgetting.”

Poe grabs a cracker and tosses it in his mouth. “Is that Jess?”

Finn catches her eye, and she grabs Rey’s hand, running up to them.

“You _guys!_ We haven’t seen you in weeks! How’s it going?”

“Good.”

Finn reaches into his pocket, fingers tracing over the button. He waits for Poe to put his glass down; there’s a fine line before surprising and cruel.

He twitches, eyes going wide and slight smile forming.

Rey’s about to say something before seeing the look Poe shoots a grinning Finn.

“Well, that’s good.”

“How about you two?” Finn asks, all too cheerily.

“Same as last time you saw us,” Rey laughs,

“Hey, let’s toast to that. To the same.” Poe lifts his glass, and the rest follow suit.

Finn hits the button again as Poe swallows, but this time he does a much better job of hiding it. So he holds it. He holds it until Poe takes his hand and squeezes it. “Finn’s about to be published in the magazine,” he forces out words to stop from moaning.

“Congratulations! Guess being editor has its perks, huh?”

Finn nods. “It’s an interview,” he presses the button again, “with the head of the MoMA. We’re doing an issues exclusively on their works, so I got the full tour and everything.”

“Look at you, buddy!” Rey pats his arm. “I’m so happy for you two.”

Poe’s mouth is dry, his toes curling as Finn continues to tease him with random bursts of pleasure. Staying decent in public with a vibrator inside of him is _not_ going as smoothly as he’d hoped.

“Hey, Finn?”

 _Mhm?_ He’s downing his second glass of champagne.

“Can I talk to you for just a second? It’s about… uh-”

Finn’s eyes are suddenly filled with faux compassion. “You mean...“

“Is everything ok?”

Poe shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I just… I _really_ need to talk to you, Finn. This is a shitty time to do it, but-”

“Hey, it’s ok, Poe.” Jess waves down the hall. “There’s a guest room on the left if you need some privacy.”

“Thanks, Jess.” He grabs Finn’s hand.

-

Finn shuts the door behind him. “You’re such an asshole.”

Poe’s almost shaking. “Sue me.”

Finn mounts him, both shirtless already, hands on his chest and mouth against Poe’s.

“That went quicker than I thought.”

“Yeah, let’s swap next time and we’ll see how long you last.”

Finn laughs against his mouth. “How wet are you?”

Poe’s hands reach for the button on the other man’s pants. “We’re good.”

Finn lifts up the remote one last time, pressing the button and watching breathlessly as Poe’s eyes shut tight.

“For such a small vibe, that fucker’s got some power in it.”

Finn chuckles as he stands back up, pulling off his pants and tossing them aside. He undoes Poe’s button next, pulling his pants down past his legs and leaning back over him, fingers tracing over the warm metal base of the vibe. He pulls it out, bringing it up between them and running his tongue over it.

He tosses it to the ground, running a finger over Poe’s lips. “You always taste fucking _amazing_ , you know that?”

Poe smirks. “I’ve heard it once or twice.”

 _“God,_ you’re so wet, Poe.”

The other man’s fingertips run over his shoulders. “I want you, Finn. I’ve been waiting for, like, two hours now.”

“Well, far be it from me to keep you waiting any longer.”

Finn kisses him again before taking hold of himself, already hard, and pushing himself into Poe with an impatience that only serves to turn the pilot on more.

_“You feel so good, buddy.”_

Finn grins, hips rocking back and forth as slow as he can bear.

Poe’s fingernails dig lightly into Finn’s back.

“You’re nearly there, aren’t you?”

Poe nods. “So good, Finn. _So good.”_

Finn fucks into him faster, needier.

“I want you to come for me, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Poe’s head is arched back, lips parted. _“God, yes, Finn.”_

“Them come for me, Poe. I wanna feel it.”

As if he has any choice, Poe spills over the edge, arms wrapped around Finn and breath heaving.

Finn feels the man contract around him, and he lets the pent-up arousal he’s been storing all afternoon take hold as he comes next, cock sliding in and out of the pilot faster than he can ever recall.

“Finn… _yeah,_ just like that.” He’s done, high on the afterglow as the man above him lets out cautiously-soft moans. _“God_ you’re so good to me, Finn.”

“Don’t be modest.” Finn lays on top of him, still inside the pilot as he lets the final few pleasure-filled echoes bounce through him.

“I’m not.”

“How long have we been in here?”

Poe laughs. “Fuck if I know.”

“That was… that was fucking great, Poe.”

“Definitely a solid concept.”

He kisses Poe, hand behind his head. “Definitely.” He pulls out, slowly enough to see how much Poe misses him already.

“You’re coming up with the story for this one, Poe.”

Finn gets up, grabbing a towel and cleaning himself.

Poe sits up, stretching with both arms high in the air. “Fine. But you’re dealing with that damn tie yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I turn 18 today (as of two minutes ago) and because im a loser i wanted to write one last fic before i turned 18. And I sorta did, late by a few. But i got this inspo from a friend and i just ran with it, it practically wrote itself.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I love feedback; good or bad!


End file.
